


Thin Walls

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Neighbors, Noisy neighbours, Skam week, but only kind of, evak are in the background being annoying and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Vilde's new neighbour is loud.She listens to music loudly, she talks loudly, laughs loudly.Worst of all, she wakes Vilde up with her loud hookups.When Vilde has enough, a war of who can be the loudest, pettiest bitch in the building ensues.-An evilde neighbours au featuring evak, for Skam Week!-
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Vilde Lien Hellerud, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Thin Walls

“Ohhhh!” 

Vilde startled awake. Heart pounding. Head throbbing. She didn’t have to wait long to wonder what it was that so rudely woke her in the dead of night. 

“Ah, fuck yeah!” 

Wild moans reverberated through the room. Vilde squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Her new neighbour had been loud the past couple of weeks. Chatting way too loudly with her friends, singing way too late at night. Annoying, sure. But _this_ was just unseemly. Surely she knew how thin these walls were. They could hear _everything_ on the other side. Vilde could even hear the slap of skin as the shameless couple next door pounded away. 

Vilde shuddered. That was way too much. She slipped out of bed and ventured to her couch, thankfully not too far away from her little bedroom. Brought a blanket with her. Tripped on it a few times as she walked in the dark. Plopped down on her cosy couch, relieved to be away from _that._ No one needed to be woken by that. 

It wasn’t that Vilde was a prude, no. Back in high school, people couldn’t get her to stop sharing too much. Granted, she was overcompensating for things she wasn’t ready to deal with back then, but still. Far from a prude. 

That did not mean she had to put up with that vulgarity when she was trying to get some much needed sleep in before her double shift at work tomorrow. Vilde glanced at the digital clock perched on top of her kitchen counter a few metres away. 

**03:51**

Today, then. 

Vilde sank into the couch with a sigh. She always had trouble getting back to sleep after being woken up. Especially when she had to be somewhere the next day. _Great,_ she thought to herself. 

Looking up at the dark ceiling, Vilde waited for sleep to claim her. Waited. And waited. 

*********

The waiting went on as the hours ticked by and the sun rose. Until it was time for Vilde to get ready for work. 

She pulled herself up from the couch with a weary sigh and slowly went about her routine. Listened in to the silence, searching for any sound from next door. Nothing. Vilde had been rudely plucked from sleep and now the assholes responsible were sleeping peacefully. 

This grave injustice stayed with her all the way to work. Her irritation was etched onto her face, made clear by the wary look passersby gave her. The usual cheery Vilde was not in the mood today. Everyone would have to settle for this dulled version. As long as she was allowed to make the drinks rather than being behind the register. 

Kaffebrenneriet was brighter today, contrasting Vilde’s dimness. Almost as if it was mocking her. _Don’t be stupid._

“You alright?” Even asked her as she placed her bag in her spot below the counter.

Vilde considered her options for half a second. She could be honest, or she could act like everything was fine and dandy. Her perfected faux smile was already in place before she’d made up her mind. “Yeah, I’m great,” she said, voice shrill from the fake chirpiness. 

The frown on Even’s face told her he didn’t buy it. “You don’t seem great.” 

“Wow, thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Even chuckled. Vilde couldn’t resist laughing softly with him. That was the sort of person Even was; pure sunshine. It was the reason she felt so at ease with him. So why not open up for a change.

Before Vilde could begin her story, an obnoxious yawn escaped her mouth. 

“Didn’t sleep?” 

Vilde released a heavy sigh. “Not really. You know that new girl that moved in next to me?”

“Eva?” 

So, the villain had a name. Vilde noted it for later. “She is so fucking loud. Do you ever hear her from across the hall?”

Even pouted in thought. “Not that I can think of. What does she get up to?” 

Vilde’s cheeks warmed at the memory of last night. Those sinful things she head. “Well. She’s a loud person.” Even stared at her expectantly. _Shit_ , Vilde was going to have to say it. “I heard her and some guy fucking last night. It woke me up.” 

One thing Vilde had learned about men was that no matter how mature or smart they seemed, deep down, that silly twelve year old boy still lived in all of them. That included Even, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. At least he has a conscience. 

“You can laugh.” 

Even released the laughter stuck in his chest like a breath of relief. He quickly recovered to ask, “That must’ve been weird.” 

Vilde shuddered, willing the memory of grunts and the squeaking bed. “It was so inconsiderate.” 

Even offered her shoulder a comforting pat. “I’ll go easy on you today,” he assured. 

This was what happened when people had a little courtesy. It would be fantastic if that neighbour, that _Eva_ , could learn some. 

*********

When walking, it was always a good idea to look where you were going. Vilde knew this, of course. That didn’t stop the concept being new to her every time she bumped into a poor stranger. 

Then, again. If all those strangers had been watching their own path, perhaps they never would’ve collided at all. So it was a shared fault, really. That was what Vilde told herself each time she walked right into a new person. 

“Oof!”

“Oh! Sorry, excuse me.” 

The girl Vilde had crashed into smiled at her, making her heart flutter. Like a schoolgirl with a childhood crush. _Wow._ The girl had long auburn hair. Her freckles framed her glimmering green eyes as she observed Vilde. Vilde who was growing increasingly flustered as the milliseconds went by. 

“My fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Me neither,” Vilde admitted with a sheepish laugh. 

The girl laughed with her. “I’d like to say I’ll learn from this, but I never do.”

“Me neither.” 

The girl smiled again, intensifying Vilde’s heart flutters. They extended to her tummy. Vilde could feel her cheeks warming. That realisation quickened the heat. She hated herself.

“I gotta get going,” the girl said. “See ya.” 

“See ya.” 

The girl moved past her gracefully, like a dancer. Vilde looked back at her as she got further away, noting her muscular legs. She must be a dancer. A troubling realisation occured. 

Vilde didn’t get her name. 

Sighing at her plight, Vilde made her way home. Her thighs burned as she climbed staircase after staircase. Wondering when that stingy landlord was going to fix the damn elevator. Considering _everyone_ in the building had been asking for two months. At least climbing those dreaded stairs gave Vilde a bit of a work out. 

The moment she reached her floor, it was clear something was afoot. 

She heard muffled chatting, giggling, then shushing. Followed by a loud, “Oooooh, yeeeaaaah! Don’t stooooop!” 

“Yeeeaaah, you like that?” 

“Fuck yeeeeees!” 

Vilde rolled her eyes and glared at the door directly across from hers. Marched over to it and knocked harshly. The obnoxious moaning continued for several more seconds before the voices broke into laughter. They were idiots. 

“Coming!” an innocent voice called. The other voice choked back more laughter. 

Isak opened the door, blinking at Vilde in feigned surprise. “Vilde! What do you need?” 

“Very funny,” an unimpressed Vilde said. She looked past Isak to see Even on their couch. “I expected more from you.” 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Even called as she turned to walk away. Let him sit in his shame for a while. 

“Traitor,” Isak said. “Hey, Vilde.” 

Vilde stopped at her door. Raised an expectant eyebrow at him. “Yes?” 

“Do you want me to talk to her for you?”

“What?” 

Isak nodded to the door next to Vilde’s. _Oh._ “Eva. I could talk to her for you. Let her know she needs to shut up.” 

Vilde stifled a laugh. He didn’t deserve one from her today. “You guys met her?”

“We go way back,” Isak explained without explaining, as he often did. “I’m allowed to be mean to her. So do you want me to talk to her?” 

Vilde considered it. _Yes_ , it would be nice if someone knocked some self-awareness into her elusive neighbour. Then again, it was Vilde’s problem, so she should be the one to solve it. She was a twenty one year old woman, she should be able to handle a small confrontation. As long as it was teensy tiny. 

Finally decided, she shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ve got it handled.” 

“If you say so,” Isak said. The conniving little asshole disappeared into his apartment before Vilde could retort. 

“Idiot,” she said to herself instead. Didn’t have the same level of satisfaction. 

Vilde went inside, resolved on what she had to do. She was going to handle this. No matter what. 

*********

Weeks went by without much disturbance. Eva still listened to music too loudly and laughed way too much, but she seemed to have settled down a lot from when she first moved in. Best of all, there had been no repeat of that horrific night that left scars in Vilde’s mind. 

Maybe Isak had spoken to her after all? Vilde never got the chance. She _planned_ on talking to her. It had been a month since this Eva moved in, yet somehow they always managed to miss each other. She could always go over and introduce herself when she knew Eva was home. No. That was unnecessary. The problem was solving itself. 

Fortunately for Vilde, because she had been planning a little get-to-together at her place for ages. The night had finally come! Initially, Vilde planned for a girl’s night, but when Eskild insisted he be invited, Isak and Even had to be there as well. 

Eight people crowded the apartment. Chris was busy making cocktails in Vilde’s kitchen. Eskild was tearing up the dance floor that was the small space between the bedroom and the couch. Linn sat on the couch. Next to Noora and Sana while Eskild tried to convince them to join him. And unsurprisingly, Isak and Even were making googly eyes at each other since they arrived. She’d had to nag them about not humping each other in her house, to which they vehemently proclaimed, “We wouldn’t do that, christ!” 

It was chaotic and it was them. Vilde loved every second. She danced and she chatted. She drank and she ate. Laughed harder and truer than she had in a long time. A joyful buzz formed inside her. 

And then it happened. 

“Ohhhhh!” 

Everyone stopped. Vilde’s head snapped to her open bedroom door. 

“Fuck! Yes! Uh!” 

“Sounds like someone’s having fun,” Eskild laughed, choking on his drink. Some green thing Chris concocted. 

“Classic,” Chris joined in on the jest. 

Vilde, however, was not impressed. She hurried around to her bedroom door and slammed it shut to drown out the noise. It worked a little, but those voices from next door still carried through. Sharing their ecstacy with unsuspecting ears. It was another girl this time. 

“I can see what you meant,” Even told Vilde, biting back a smirk. 

Beside him, Isak grimaced. “Oh, I’m never going to get that out of my head.” He leaned into Even as he rubbed his back in comfort. _God,_ Vilde was single. 

“I thought you said it was getting better,” Sana said, sharing Isak’s grimace. 

“It was! This is the first time I’ve heard her do…”

“OH!”

Vilde winced. “That in ages.” 

“We should go knock,” Noora suggested calmly. “Let her know we can all hear her.”

“No one needs to hear that,” Sana said, shuddering. 

Linn meanwhile remained still on the couch. She was the only one completely unaffected by the horror that was transpiring. In that moment, Vilde envied her. 

Noora got to her feet, determined. “Exactly. So we should confront her.” 

The moaning turned into a piercing scream of pleasure. Then, silence. Everyone waited. Nothing. 

“Sounds like they’re done,” Chris said with a shrug. 

“That’s disappointing,” Eskild said, sipping his drink. “Didn’t last long.” 

Vilde crossed her arms, mortified about her spoiled night. “Long enough to ruin the party.”

“What’s ruined? We can still have fun.” 

“I’m not really in the mood anymore,” Isak said. Poor soul looked ill. Vilde couldn’t blame him. She imagined that terror would’ve been much worse knowing the person. 

“Boring!” Eskild scoffed. 

Isak flipped him off. Eskild retaliated by sticking his tongue out. He was drunk. 

“Why don’t we go over there and ask her to keep it down from now on?” Noora said. 

Vilde’s insides twisted uncomfortably. She didn’t want her first meeting with this girl to be… after _that_. It was far too embarrassing. “I really don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“Why not?”

“Somehow I don’t think she’s going to want to answer the door to anyone,” Sana said. 

“I have an idea,” Linn spoke up from her spot on the couch. Everyone looked at her. Vilde was glad to know she was still alive over there. “If you want to get the message across without going over there.” 

Whatever her idea was, it had to be better than Noora’s mature, adult plan. 

And it was. 

“Woohoo!” 

The entire group jumped and stanced around the apartment to the blaring music. So loud it bounced off every wall and flowed through their bodies. No one could hear a thing but the beat. This was not at all mature, adult or rational. Vilde was having too much fun to care. 

The war was on. 

*********

Linn’s plan worked better than she intended. 

Eva got the message _loud_ and clear. Along with Vilde’s downstairs neighbour, who left her a strong worded note that Vilde felt she deserved. So did Eva, by the way her antics turned right up. 

The situation was worse than Vilde thought. She was living next to an evil mastermind. Eva blasted her music louder than ever. Trying for the most obnoxious songs out there. Jokes on Eva, Vilde loved Taylor Swift. Along with the music came loud rattling around of what ever the fuck was in her apartment. Sounded like she was constantly moving around her furniture. 

Two could play at this game. If Eva was trying to be annoying, she would meet her match in Vilde. As her friends often made clear, Vilde was an expert in being annoying. 

She retaliated by stomping around in her clunkiest heels before remembering her downstairs neighbour’s note. Decided instead on watching her television loudly, singing loud around the house, face timing her mother on full volume right against the bedroom wall. Making sure to clang all her cooking equipment around every time she used it. Slammed doors and cabinets shut. 

Both girls were relentless. Getting louder and meaner as the days passed.

This was war. 

It went on for about a week and a half until Even invited Vilde over after work one evening. She didn’t think anything of it when she accepted the offer. Their apartment had been tidied up. Vilde appreciated the effort. She plopped herself down on their couch. 

“Hey baby,” Even greeted Isak with a noisy kiss on his cheek. 

“Even,” Isak laughed, wiping away the spit it left behind. 

Even latched onto him from behind, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You love it.” 

“You have no proof.” 

“The proof is in your eyes.”

“Ugh, you’re so lame!” Isak laughed, gripping Even’s arms back. 

_For fuck sake._ “Did you invite me over to remind me how single I am, or?” 

Even looked up at her, not releasing Isak from his hold. “Sorry,” he said with a slight laugh. The happy, loved-up look on his face made it hard to believe he was sorry at all. 

“Hi.”

Vilde looked in the direction the voice came from. The girl she bumped into on the street almost a month ago was standing by the bathroom door. Vilde’s heart leapt. _Calm down._

“Oh. Hi.”

“So you _have_ met?” Isak asked. 

“Only kind of,” the girl said. 

Vilde couldn’t believe she was here. It was like fate or something. _Wait._ “Are you friends?” she asked, looking between Isak and the girl. 

“Yeah, this is Eva,” Isak said, confused. 

Time stopped. Vilde sucked in a breath, trying to hold back all those unpleasant thoughts and feelings her neighbour evoked in her. This wasn’t fate, it was a joke. That beautiful girl Vilde couldn’t get out of her head and her tormenting neighbour were one and the same. And she was right here. 

“Oh.” 

The girl looked confused for a brief moment before her face transformed with the realisation. “This is her?” 

Isak and Even nodded, having the decency to untangle themselves. “Look,” Isak began, and oh, this better be good. “Your little war is starting to annoy other tenants and it needs to stop.” 

“So we thought you should meet to talk it out.” 

Vilde looked at Eva, who was already looking at her. It was Eva who broke the tension first. “Fine,” she relented, approaching the couch. She sat next to Vilde, who had never noticed how small their couch was until now. It was either that, or Eva was sitting way too close because Vilde could feel her body heat. Worst of all; she liked it. 

Eva looked at Vilde, took a breath and held out her hand. “Hi. I’m Eva, your neighbour.”

Vilde stared at Eva’s hand like she had never done a handshake before. Her eyes flicked back up to Eva’s. They were so green. _Fine._ Vilde shook the hand. Eva’s fingers were firm and warm. “Hi. I’m Vilde.” 

“You did it,” Isak said with mock enthusiasm. He gave Eva a smile after she flipped him off. “Do we wanna get some pizzas or something?” 

Vilde was grateful they didn’t plan on leaving them to talk alone. That would be way too awkward. This was already weird enough. Eva was sitting right there next to her. The feelings of bitterness mixed with the fluttering from earlier to create a confused mess within Vilde. Her instincts were yelling at her to run the fuck away. 

But then Eva laughed at something Isak said and _oh_. Vilde had never heard her deep laugh in person. The sound radiated pure joy. It wasn’t obnoxious at all. It was beautiful. 

Couldn’t hurt to give this a try. 

*********

One thing Vilde would never ever do was admit Isak Valtersen was right. Not to his face. She couldn’t bear that cocky grin. 

He never needed to know that he _was_ right. Eva was incredible. 

That first night, they took a little while to open up to each other. But once they did, their connection was instantaneous. 

“It’s so bad that it’s good,” Eva insisted to a disgusted Isak. 

“I can’t be friends with someone who watches Love Island, Eva, I just can’t.”

“It’s so funny, though,” Vilde said. “Low risk drama that makes you feel better about your own life.” 

“You get me! Like, I know it’s scripted and editied and shit, but watching stupid people in bikinis bitching and crying about love is so soul cleansing.” 

Vilde never felt more seen. None of her friends would watch her trashy shows with her. They all shared Isak’s sentiment. 

“That is just wrong,” Even laughed. 

And thus the war ended, all thanks to Isak and Even. And _Love Island._

With their rivalry ended, Eva and Vilde were quick to form a friendship. A friendship that felt different to all the others. 

They were so different and so similar at the same time. Eva was bubbly and funny and cute. Even when she was being annoying. She was always finding little ways to have fun. By dancing on the sidewalk when the restaurant they were walking past played a song she liked. Or coming up with the weirdest theories to the shows they liked to watch together. Or Vilde’s favourite thing: when they baked from scratch, adding whatever ingredients they wanted to create weird new cupcake or cookie combinations. 

“What do you think?” Vilde asked, holding the spatula out to Eva. 

Eva scooped up some batter with her finger and tasted it. “Hm. Carrots.”

“Carrots?”

Eva nodded emphatically. “Carrots. This is gonna be a strawberry and carrot combination.” 

It ended up being weird and gross, but they ate the whole batch anyway. Giggling with each tangy bite. 

The more time that passed, they often joked about their mini war and all the tactics they used on each other. All the things they heard from the girl next door. 

“I’m still trying to clean those sounds out of my mind.”

“What can I say, it was good sex,” Eva joked. 

If she’d said that before she knew her, that joke would’ve pissed Vilde off. Now, however. Vilde laughed until she cried. Ignoring the weird feeling at the pit of her gut. It felt suspiciously like jealousy. 

Sometimes, they’d stay up late and talk. It was weird how easy it was to open up to Eva. Vilde shared things she would normally keep hidden until she knew a friend for years. With Eva, she felt as though she could say anything. 

“I never feel judged by you,” she said as night turned into morning, a golden hue spreading from the window. They were cuddled up together under a blanket on Vilde’s couch. “Even when I say stupid things.” 

Eva tucked some hair behind Vilde’s ear. “I like it when you say stupid things.”

“Hey,” Vilde laughed. 

Vilde had never felt more alive in her life. She couldn’t go a single day without talking to Eva, even if it was just a text. Right on cue, Vilde’s phone buzzed. 

> **Eva:**
> 
> waiting for u when u get home
> 
> **Vilde:**

The cookies were delicious and Eva was wonderful and Vilde was so happy. So content on Eva’s kitchen floor. 

“You liked them?” Eva asked happily. 

Vilde’s answer was an enthusiastic nod as she chewed on her last cookie. Eva smiled at her fondly, reaching over to swipe some icing sugar off the side of her mouth. She let her fingers linger there. Stared into Vilde’s eyes. Made Vilde’s heart beat a million miles a minute. 

This was their other thing. Moments of tenderness that lit up Vilde’s every nerve ending. And then the moment would end. And they wouldn’t talk about it. 

Only this time, it didn’t stop. Eva kept her hand on Vilde’s face. Moved it up to caress her cheek. Leaned in slowly. 

Oh. _Oh._

Vilde closed her eyes in anticipation. Heart beating so hard, it almost jumped out of her chest. Their lips touched. An electric surge went through Vilde’s body as Eva pressed their lips together more firmly. Slotted her bottom lip between Vilde’s. It was so perfect. So why did Vilde feel sick? 

Unreasonable panic rose in her gut. She couldn’t breathe. Not just because her mouth was busy doing something else. Vilde pulled back quickly. 

“Are you okay?” 

_Eva._ She was so sweet. So lovely. She tasted like raspberry jam. 

Vilde hated herself for feeling this way. Suffocating with fear. She gripped the cupboard handles to pull herself to wobbly feet. “I’m sorry. I have to - I need to-” 

“Vilde.” Eva got up and tried to assist her. The hurt when Vilde shrugged her off was visible on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry, I just need to be alone.” Vilde managed to get out. She fled Eva’s arms, Eva’s apartment and shut herself away in her own lonely place. Though Eva was just next door, she felt so far away. Vilde hated herself. 

The panic stayed with her for two whole days. She didn’t speak to Eva for either of those days. 

*********

On the third day, the everpresent, crushing panic dissipated. 

Though Vilde felt better in that sense, her head was all muddled. And she felt like an asshole for running away from Eva like that. Every time she went to send or her message, her fingers shook and the embarrassment stopped her. 

As she lay in bed late at night, she tried to clear her thoughts enough to get some sleep. It worked for a while. 

Until she was woken by a gasping moan once again. It took a while for Vilde to come into to consciousness, to realise what was happening. 

“Uh!” 

Vilde’s heart clenched. She knew she had no right. They weren’t together. And this was all Vilde’s fault. She ran away like a coward, then coldly shut Eva out. So she went out and found someone else to be close to. 

Vilde knew she should get up. Move to the couch, away from the noise. Something kept her where she was. As she listened closer, Vilde realised what was so different about this time. 

She was alone. 

Eva was moaning alone in her bed when she knew Vilde could hear every sound she made. Vilde’s gut flipped. Eva was pleasuring herself for Vilde’s benefit. 

_Fuck!_ Vilde didn’t know what she should do. Go to the couch, or listen? Eva clearly wanted her to hear. Maybe she even wanted her to…? 

Without giving it another thought, Vilde shoved her hand down her underwear. They listened to each other. Giving and receiving pleasure through sounds. Somehow, with the thin wall separating them, this was the most intimate thing Vilde had ever done. 

She knew things had to change. Make a move or move on. All Vilde had to do was knock. 

*********

Knock.

Knock.

Knock. 

Vilde waited at Eva’s door. And waited. And waited. 

She knocked again, heart sinking as she went unanswered. It had taken all the courage she had to force herself to Eva’s door. Last night’s resolve was too late. 

Dejected, Vilde turned away. Only to see Eva standing a few metres away. 

“Vilde,” she said, surprised. 

Vilde wished she could tell if Eva was pleased to see her or not. “I… I wanted… to see you.” 

Eva studied her for a moment. Then headed for her door. “Come in,” she said when she got it open. They entered in silence keeping their distance. Eva placed her grocery bags on her kitchen counter. Then turned to face Vilde, hurt in her eyes. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

“I know.” Vilde gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you,” Eva said. “I thought - I didn’t mean to freak you out.” 

_Come on, Vilde. Be bold._ “I wanted you to kiss me.” Oh, how she’d wanted it. Dreamt of it. Longed for it to happen again. 

“Then…why did you…?”

“I-I’ve never felt like this before. Like someone fits so well into my life it’s like we were literally made for each other,” Vilde admitted. Eva released a breath that Vilde felt so deeply, it was as if it had come from her own lungs. “And I want… I want to… I don’t know, I want to see where this goes.”

A small smile formed on Eva’s face as she stepped closer to Vilde. “There’s something between us.” 

“Yes.” It felt good to say it. To hear it said aloud. 

“There has been for a while.”

“Yes.” 

Eva was standing right in front of her. “And what about now?” she asked as she tucked some hair behind Vilde’s ear. The small touch brought her back to life. “Are you going to run away again? It was a real blow to my ego last time.”

That was her Eva. Making jokes to soften moments of vulnerability. To make them easier. “Sorry.” A breath. “I’m scared,” Vilde admitted. She took Eva’s hand. Caressed her fingers with her thumb. “But I want to be with you.” 

“I wanna be with you too,” Eva said. She took Vilde’s other hand. Leaned in so their foreheads touched. _God._ “Promise you’ll talk to me whenever you feel scared or unsure?”

“I promise,” Vilde whispered. 

Vilde waited for Eva to kiss her. And waited. And waited. They locked eyes and Vilde knew. It was up to her now. Well. Vilde was just going to have to give Eva the best kiss of her life. 

Their lips met and Vilde deepened the kiss immediately. Let go of Eva’s hands to wrap her arms around her. Eva did the same, tangling her fingers in Vilde’s unwashed hair. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed. When it was over, they smiled so wide, it hurt. Looking at Eva, Vilde allowed herself to imagine a life with her. 

Years later, when they shared their own home with puppies and kittens, they’d smile at each other like lovesick fools everyday. Bake together in their massive kitchen. Tease each other about who was more in love. 

Receive a noise complaint or two from their neighbours. 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Sending love and healing vibes to everyone, wherever you are in the world <3  
> Stay home as much as you can, wash your hands well and be kind to others. And Happy SKAM week! Shit I miss this show  
> p.s. someone make me do my assignment 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely, especially while we're all social distancing. Ya girl is feeling it :/


End file.
